Golden Triscale Industries
"Golden Triscale Industries stands as the global leader in a variety of technological fields. They have subsidiaries that have worked on a number of advanced technologies, from ADAM units, personalized programs, bio-enhancement, and the latest in medical solutions. Now Golden Triscale is introducing its newest endeavor in the wake of the recent burst of enhanced individuals: The Triscaler Program." - Recent Commercial Organizational History Golden Triscale has been around for centuries under different names. Formerly known as General Technologies, Inc, the organization is the public and corporate face for one thing: the Technocratic Union. The Technocratic Union is an ancient organization of scientists, alchemists, Illuminati, technocrats, plutocrats, and transhumanist billionaires all sharing the dream of a highly orderly society based on technology. This society is always one where the Technocratic union holds all the keys and nothing is sacred anymore. They see themselves as the new gods ready to blossom. Since the creation of the public face, GTI has provided weapons tech to military agencies, both foreign and domestic. They would find those they believed would either help their cause or be worthy minions. Years ago, they found Xander Scope. He rose through the ranks quickly to take his place as CEO, one of the youngest in recent memory. It was under his leadership that the Xeroscape devise was created. Xander Scope saw it as an avenue of power. His compatriots saw it as dangerous and even more powerful. So Xander Scope took on the alias "Xenos" acquired a team of enhanced individuals to steal it from his own company. Just as it was to be "exiled" to another dimension (or so Xander Scope told the team) it was activated. The result was the Unicorn Blight and the accidental of metahumans. The devise, when activate had the unfortunate side effect of creating (Pre entropy) / resurgence (post Entropy) of superpowered beings in that universe, killing millions in the process with the “Unicorn blight,” which remains a problem for emerging supers. It also caught the attention of Xenex, a being of universe that devours, the source of the energy that gave people powers. Xander Scope tried to capitalize on his failures by introducing the Triscalers, a school for supers which in turn would be a training camp for their super mercenaries/ personal super powered army. While the idea was accepted and his star barely fell, the truth of his involvement became known thanks to Jessica Montebank. Jessica Montebank was a being of energy that cloned the body of the love interest of Sauriel to have a human vessel in this realm. She used her power as a telepath and the news of Scope's betrayal to land his seat on the council and exiling Scope to poverty. Jessica sees the Triscale as a business and a venture of world domination in the right hands. She also is a transhuman, or transpeciesist, seeing humans as a stepping stone to greater glory among the divine. She steered the company and the philosophy in that direction with expertise. She also had the company create, for public control and in junction with the Department of Justice and Department of Metahuman Affairs, the ADAM units. The ADAM units were person sized androids designed to "protect, control, and minimize metahuman damages." These ADAM unit designs had been on the shelf for years only now to be used at a profit. The ADAM units became a personal robotic army and their mole in every police department. Jessica ruled GTI for years until Entropy. Then Xander Scope, back from an extended stay in a Hell dimension, and acquired new and unbelievable powers, used the massive universe creating and destroying event to muscle his way back onto the council. He left Jessica as his personal assistant as punishment for her betrayal. He even continued to make clones of her so that he had plenty to punish and do his bidding. Xander Scope is now moving GTI into areas of global domination. He used his influence to buy as much property as possible in San Niebla. Using a legal loophole, they were able to buy the Quantum Tower and exile the Questers to Ashland. Since then, they have followed the Questers idea of franchising, estabilishing Triscaler bases all over the world. Most of the ventures of Golden Triscale involve propaganda, control, and public loyalty. They are the definitive evil corporation with a good face. They created the ADAM units to patrol cities for rogue metahumans. They provide new technologies to deal with strange and unusual circumstances. All of which at a high profit. They act mostly as an independent organization rather than dealing with other metahuman groups, though the occational “merger” or alliance has been known to happen. They also offer an alternative school for metahumans to Quantum’s Questers. It becomes an idology, publically, of Apple vs. PC. It’s hard to say who is winning. Though it is noted that metahumans of rich families end up with Golden Triscale more often than not. News has spread of a new project they are working on... something massive, strange, and revolutionary... Thanks to the Technology provided by the being now known as Ultimatum and the living program called Dollhouse, GTI is spending a high rate of resources on something called, "Sovereign Brain....." As for the Triscalers, the field commander as been Formora, the first metahuman Scope encountered that he connected with. Formora is loyal and the face of the Triscalers. It's not uncommon to see her on the cover of propoganda posters and recruitment literature. Notable Members of GTI * Xander Scope * Jessica Montebank * Raul Hernandez - COO * Tori McMillian - CFO * Dr. Feinstein - Former CXO * Ascencia the Blood Queen - (honorary) * Notable Members of Triscalers * Formora * USBoy * Bull Rush * Thunderstrike * Cloudburst * Jack Frost * Infestation * Wavefront * Dollhouse * Machination * Claymore * Clydesdale * Fallout * The Amalgam Man * Sparks * Fox * Iron Claw * Futurity * Carousel * Blue Fires * Visionary * Puma * Stitches the Separated Man * Cutie Pie * Roundabout * Maiden Stone * Strobe Light * Light Bender * Subsonic * Byte * Goldtouch * The Alchemist * Copperhead * the Courier * Arachnida * Homunclus * Bombshell * Mr. Knowitall * Red Lash * Bookworm * Dr. Plasma * Tornado Heap * Pulsar * Dr. Fear * the Squid * Sea Devil * Sting ray * Stopwatch Category:Organizations Category:Golden Triscale Industries Category:Villain